


Iron Baby- more like best parents

by fanfictionwriterinprogress



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Tony Stark, F/M, Iron Baby, Pepper potts is a good mom, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Tony Stark is a Good Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictionwriterinprogress/pseuds/fanfictionwriterinprogress
Summary: Tony is trying to be the best dad in the world, unluckily for him, he never knows when to stop. Meanwhile, Pepper is trying not to go insane over this idiot husband of hers, that she loves very much.





	Iron Baby- more like best parents

After the Big War, everything had been hectic. Governments were still trying to bring in the rogue avengers, that had resurfaced in the wake of the War. People were panicking and doing horrible things out of fear. There were still some parts in the world where you could still see it, even tho it was nearly five years ago. Bad people had enforced dictatorship in multiple countries, and countries were too busy trying to keep their own country and citizens safe. Hectic was a really bad word for it, it was almost like doomsday that came after the actual apocalypse.

 

Pepper had at first thought hard about whether she wanted her baby or not. Don’t get her wrong she loved him, while he was still in her belly. But the world was in chaos. SI was nearly not getting by, not knowing if Tony Stark-the main inventor of things- would get back. And by all accounts, she was certain she wouldn’t be a good mother. She had never been good at children. Whenever SI got classes over for a trip she kept out of the way, only portraying the persona of a high scale businesswoman. She gave pep talks to some girls, and a few boys who seemed to need it, but that was it. Tony, surprisingly, was the one who was far better at kids than her. And when he got back from space, he was insisting that she would keep the baby. And really the man had many points, but that wasn’t really what tempted her to not get an abortion. No, it was when she could see the smile it brought on her husbands face, and it was when she could feel the phantom kicks from the embryo. She did it for herself, and for her husband.

 

Truthfully it had gotten a lot harder being a hard-working woman being the head of a conglomerate while trying to simultaneously be there for her kid, whom she loved very much. Though let it also be said that she had never regretted her decision. True trying to keeping the days together had become far harder, but she had hired nannies that she trusted (Darcy was the favorite). And Tony was home a lot of the time. He had childproofed the workshop and was very adamant about lab safety rules (which Bruce always laughed at, because tony stark was finally learning lab safety rules). But she could never regret her decision, when she came home from a long day at work, meeting Morgan holding a paper of their big family proudly up high with a wide grin to match, with Tony sporting an equal if not greater grin with glitter all over the floor and in his hair and face. Those two had come together like peas in a pod.

 

Yeah, Pepper was gonna have a problem when Morgans fifth birthday came around.

 

——

It was the date of Morgans birthday. Pepper and Tony had woken him up around seven, with cake and some music (Tony was surprisingly good at singing). After they made their way down to the living room where they had decorated and Morgan received most of his presents there, though they had a few secretly saved for after school. Pepper had called him and told her assistant she would be in around nine, and that whatever that was less than a catastrophe could wait.

 

They continued to watch some movies and mostly just had a good time until Pepper couldn’t put off work anymore. Thereafter Tony would take Morgan down to the ‘shop, and teach him some “awesome workshop tricks” (as Tony called it).

 

It had been a hectic day, full of annoying bureaucrats that thought they could run SI better than her. She was really looking forward to coming home.

She had said that. But she never really anticipated that she would come home to well this.

 

This being Morgan running around wearing (for the love of god she was gonna have words with Tony, on child safety rules) an iron man suit.

She really did try being the stern mother, but one look around made her crack up. the place was so full of energy. Tony laughing, and Morgan running around with his hands up imitating Tony’s repulsor blasts. It was absolutely adorable.

 

Tony stopped short realizing that she was home, so did Morgan thinking that now the fun would be over. And then Pepper cracked up.

 

“You know, this wasn’t what I was hoping to get home too, it’s so much better,” she said, while taking off her shoes so she could join their little game of tag.

 

She was really glad that she had reconsidered her decision.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah Infinity war destroyed me and i needed fluff


End file.
